Morning After
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Morning After Axel and Roxas' first timeAkuRoku, lemon yay, Yaoi, AU


ff-kh-luvrgrl here!

heyz, everybody!

it's time again for _another_ akuroku fic!

This one is dedicated to my sister (she used to hate yaoi... but then she read one of my akuroku stories... and i sucked her in to the wonderful world of yaoi!!! muah ha ha...), phaz (my FIRST REVIEWER EVER), and Ultima-Oblivion, who, in addition to writing a GREAT Akuroku fic (go check it out! it's called _Just An Exception_ (i screamed and ran to my sister when i saw Ultima-Oblivion's name on the review - she's one of my fave authors!!!), and it's not completed yet, so REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!! she might continue then!!!), also--

Peter: ((REEEEALLY sleepy)) what the hell are you doing up writing at 4 am?

Me: umm, i woke up really early?

Riku: nuh-uh!

-----

Axel: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU FELL ASLEEP ON US!!!!!

me: well, at least I woke up and returned the laptop before my parents woke up...

kingheart.lover?

me: um, i stayed up until about 6 something, though I dozed off for a minute or two...

kingheart.lover: can i do the disclaimer?

me: okay.

Riku: hey! it's my turn.

me: no it isn't.

Riku: hmph.

me: also, i would like to dedicate this fic to kingheart.lover (even though she won't be reading it) and her sister

kingheart.lover: ((tears in eyes)) you're so nice!!! i think i'm gonna go write some Rogan fluff for you now!!! (A/N: Rouge/Logan, X-men movies - one of the few het pairings that i'm still really interested in...)

((kingheart.lover starts to run off))

me: WAIT!!!! YOU GOTTA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

((kingheart.lover runs back))

kingheart.lover: neither ff-kh-luvrgrl or i own Kingdom Hearts (except for the copies and guides we bought), so don't sue. Also, the story belongs to effie - steal and you DIE.

me: ...

me: ooookaaaay...

me: um, don't you think you went a little... overboard?

kingheart.lover: no.

me: right. ((turns to readers)) well, on with the story!! ((starts typing furiously))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Axel's POV)

I smiled down at my young lover. He was so _cute!!_ And extremely sexy whenever he- well, I guess he was sexy _all_ the time... We've only been together for a month... We were best friends for over two years before that... Last night, we finally did _it._

Caressing his soft cheek, I lean over to kiss it when my door is kicked open, startling Roxas awake. "Hey, Axel," my older brother starts, "Do you know where my cd--" He blinks, seeing that both Roxas and I are in bed, naked, then grins mischievously. "So, lil' bro, how was it?" "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, RENO!!!!" I screamed, which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the smartest thing to do...

"What's going on? What's wrong? I mean, everyone's okay, ya?" ((A/N: sorry, but I didn't want it to be his parents, but I needed _someone_ to come in when Axel yelled, and besides Kairi, Wakka is the only redhead in the game... Well, that _I_ can remember, at least.)) My younger brother ran in, stopped when he saw Roxas and I, blushed a bright red, and turned around, pulling Reno with him as he left the room. Strong as Wakka was, he probably wouldn't have been able to pull Reno out that easily if Reno hadn't been laughing so hard.

Making a mental note to thank Wakka later, I looked down at my blonde lover, who had hidden his face in my chest during that _wonderful_ little episode. (NOT!!!) Sighing, I kiss him, unhappy 'cause I definitely won't be getting any anytime soon, and I'm pretty horny, despite Reno and Wakka bursting into my room. ((A/N: isn't Axel ALWAYS horny? Axel: hey!))

"Axel, can you please make sure the door is locked?" comes the muffled voice. "Sure I can," I reply, "just as soon as you lose the death grip on me." He slowly lets go, but then grabs the blankets so I can't take them with me when I go to close the door. Not that I _mind_ walking in front of Roxas naked. It's just that I dont want my brothers - namely Reno, since Wakka respects my privacy - bursting in and seeing me naked. It was okay when we were little kids, but we're too old now. Wakka wouldn't come in right now, but Reno might for some blackmail material.

After locking the door, I walk back to the bed, telling the lump under my blankets, "You can come out now. The door is locked, so they won't be bothering us." Electric blue eyes peek out from under the covers. Once they confirm that the door is closed and locked, and that no one else is in the room save me, Roxas leaps onto my lap and kisses me, causing me to lose my balance and almost fall to the floor, catching myself just in time. Pulling away from my younger boyfriend, I ask, "What was that for?" He frowns, obviously unhappy that I broke the kiss. Looking up at me with a tearful expression, he asks nervously, "You don't regret what we did last night... do you?" I blink, surprised, and he apparently takes this as a yes. He slumps, dejected, and slides off me, reaching for his boxers.

He squeaks when I grab his arm and (somewhat roughly) turned him around while pulling him towards me, crushing my lips against his. He moans in surprise, and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth, plundering it mercilessly. After a few seconds he gets over the shock, initiating a battle for dominance between our tongues. After a few minutes, he relents, allowing me victory, as always. I reluctantly pull my mouth from his, looking him in the eyes and simply stating, "No. I just didn't expect you to be in the mood for that after what happened with Reno and Wakka..."

He blinks. "Well, kinda, but you're just too sexy for your own good..." he admits, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. I grin suggestively, and the blush deepens, but he smiles slightly. "So, you really want to?" I ask, not wanting to make him do anything he doesn't really want to do. "Of course," my blonde beauty replies. I kiss him gently, then reach for the lube. I grab the little bottle and squirt some on my fingers. Knowing how tight my little lover is, I kiss him while inserting one finger. He winces, but when I refuse to move my finger, he begins to move his hips anyway, thrusting himself onto my finger. Stilling his hips with my other hand, I withdraw my finger completely, only to plunge two fingers back in a second later, causing Roxas to yelp. I start scissoring and curling my fingers between thrusts. My younger lover moans loudly when I hit something in him, clutching on to me, and I smile. I quickly add another finger, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He whimpers and grabs my hand stilling its motions.

"Need you.. in me... _now_, Axel!" I nod, withdrawing my fingers, and reach for the lube, only to have it ripped from my grasp. I look up in surprise, and Roxas gives me a nervous grin as he squirts a fair amount of the liquid-ish stuff into his hand. He then grabs my erection, causing me to gasp as he begins pumping, spreading the lube all over me. As he teases the head, I growl at him and remove his hand. Smashing my lips to his, I positioned myself and sheathed my length in him with one powerful thrust, causing him to whimper in pain into my mouth. Kissing his tears away, I whispered to him, " I love you, blondie." He gives me a slightly-pain-ridden-smile, whispering back, " Love you too, hothead." When he is ready, I withdraw until just the head is still in his wonderfully tight ass, then thrust in again. I continue this until he screams, and then I move myself so that I am hitting his prostate with every thrust. He continues moaning and screaming, and I try to grasp him so I can help him, too, but he stops me by moaning, "Harder, Axel!" Already thrusting kind of hard, I am forced to keep both hands on his hips, thrusting in with bruising power. He reaches in between us and begins pumping himself in time to my thrusts. I moan at his face, so lustful and beautiful. I suppose it doesn't really matter as much that he's jerking himself off, as I not only jerked him off last night, but I also performed oral on him.

Between the dual pleasures of his hand pumping himself and me thrusting in at the fast rate at which I was going with the power with which I was thrusting into him, he soon came, screaming my name out for the whole house to hear. Good thing my parents were on that retreat... Roxas was rather vocal. The spasmodic clenching of his ass around my length soon pushed me over the edge, coming with a shout of my lover's name. My arms starting to give way, I reach for an old tshirt thrown over the chair near my bed and gently clean up our stomachs, withdrawing my softening length from Roxas' lovely ass, causing him to whine slightly at the loss of my warmth. After a little while lying there, we get up to face the day.

I'm suddenly scared of what Reno's gonna do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: i liked that!

Axel: me, too! you're a great author!

Riku: i think you like it just becau- ((Riku is cut off by his pants catching fire))

Axel: ((cackles maniacally))

me: Axel! put Riku's pants out now or i'll never write an AkuRoku fic again!

Axel: ((pouts, but does as I say))

me: good boy. ((turns to readers)) please review!! I have this awesome idea for an AkuRoku/RikuSora fic, but I'm not gonna post ( or possibly even write it) until I have enough reviews on both this story and my RikuSora oneshot (it's brand new, and it's being posted at the same time as this) I would like 10 reviews each, but I'll settle for five. Please review!!

Axel and RIku: YES!!! REVIEW!!!!

((Peter and I sweatdrop))

Peter: ooookaaaay...

Me: riiiiiiiiight...


End file.
